Yami's Nightmare before happyness
by Demitri-Landgravate
Summary: Yami is the Mummy king of Halloween world, Yugi a rag doll falls for him. Yami after walking all night, discovers Christmas and tries to get the town to celebrate, but they don't understand. As Santa is captured, Yugi tries to get santa back from the eveil Boogy man Yami marik. He get's captured with Santa. How will things end up? Based of nightmare before christmas movie.


Me: I love this movie and anime and Imma make it happen! Im combining the nightmare before christmas with yugioh! Mwuahahahahahaha!

Yami: Val you sounded evil right there!

Me: Finally! I've been trying to work on it, but couldn't get that down.

Bakura: Finally, Young one got her evil laugh!

* * *

'Twas a long time ago, longer know than it semes, in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to have retold, took place of holiday worlds of old. Now you've problably wondered where this shit comes from and yeah... It's here.

Everything is black before a scarecrow apears. Everything forming into a creepy graveyard. Now a couple ghosts form on tomb stones start to sing,

_Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

**_SIAMESE SHADOW _**

_Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween_

**_PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS _**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night _

**_GHOSTS _**

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween _

**_CREATURE UNDER BED _**

_I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red _

**_MAN UNDER THE STAIRS _**

_I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair _

**_CORPSE CHORUS_**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

**_VAMPIRES _**

_In this town we call home Everyone hail to the mummy song _

**_MAYOR _**

_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

**_CORPSE CHORUS _**

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream _

**_HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF, AND MELTING MAN _**

_Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green _

**_WEREWOLF _**

_Aren't you scared? _

**_WITCHES _**

_Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take the chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night _

**_HANGING TREE _**

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

**_HANGED MEN _**

_In our town of Halloween _

**_CLOWN _**

_I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace _

**_SECOND GHOUL _**

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair _

**_OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW _**

_I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright _

**_CORPSE CHORUS _**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

**_CHILD CORPSE TRIO _**

_Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare _

**_PARENT CORPSES _**

_That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween _

**_CORPSE CHORUS _**

_In this town _

**_MAYOR _**

_Don't we love it now? _

**_MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS _**

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise _

**_CORPSE CHORUS_**

**_Sennen Yami_**_ might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man yami is king of the hallowed tombs Everyone hail to the Mummy King now _

**_EVERYONE _**

_this is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

**_CORPSE CHILD TRIO _**

_In this town we call home Everyone hail to the mummy song _

**_EVERYONE _**

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)_

Everyone laughs and cheers! The song ended and Yami finished his spooky preformance and smiles standing on the well. Yami had absorbed their praise and watched at witches cackled and everyone laughed and cheered further. A creepy clown shouts, "Yay it's over!" and a man with an axe in his head said, "Yeah, we did it!" Both chest bump. A warewolf says, "wasn't it terrifiying." and of course this goes on for a while until the mayor speaks up, "Great show everybody! Happy halloween!" Of course Yami steps in and says, "I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone" Yami did his best to look nice and talked in his most swauve voice. The mayor plays along and says, "No~ Thanks to you Yami! Without your brilliant leadership" Yami continues, "Not at all mayor!" A ton of fans then crowds around Yami trying to tell him how awesome he is, and Yami politely tryies to get away.

A male rag doll hides behind a tree watching and gazing at Yami. The doll Being a short and slim boy with tricolored spikey hair and amythest a short old man in a wheelchair grabs her and says, " the dealdly nightshade you slipped in me wore off Yugi." YUgi then shouts, "Let go!" The old man says still tugging, "Your not ready for so much excitement yet." Yugi says back, "Yes I am!" The old man has already turned around though and starts to drag her back home. He shouts, "Your coning with me!" Yugi shouts back, "No! I'm not!" He then pulls the strings off his arm and runs leaving the old man fallen from his wheel chair.

Yami is still being harrassed by people about how sexy he is. A girl named Tea (a lake monster) in particular wouldn't stop. Yami kept backing up saying thank you, and as soon as the mayor states out the prizes haven been given out, Yami runs!

Yami hides behind a wall and relaxes once the coast is clear. he then aimlessly walks and passes a band. Yami gives them a coin and Yami passed them not looking up. a guy stops playing and says, "Nice work mummy king!" Yami says, "I guess so. same as the last year. and the year before that and the year before that." Yami keeps walking.

Yugi sits in a grave yard and picks a flower. He pulls off petals going he loves me, he loves me not. He hars someone though and hides hehind a tombstone. Yami enters the graveyard and walks along the path seemingly in thought. Yugi watches though and hides as he comes by. Yami walks by his pets grave and pats revealing it's ghost. Yami walks on though until he finds a place to lean against singing,

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Yami, the Mummy King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm the master of fright,_

_and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Mummy King with the stitched mouth smirk_

_Would tire of his crown,_

_if they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

Yami of course getting out all his emotions would motion or act out what he said as he told his dear pet. Yugi as he watched tried to get closer and listen and watch his crush sing his heart had walked out and into a forrest by the time he finished singing. Yugi clutched his heart and said, "I know how you feel Yami."

Yugi then walked out to the patch of deadly nightshade and picked some before he went home and restocked his supply. The old man from before(who happens to be his grandpa) started to come down into the kitchen like room and yugi hurriedly put everything up. The old man said, "Yugi. You've finally come back!" Yugi replied, "I had to." The old man said, "for this~" he held up his arm with waved to him. Yugi said, "Yes~" and the old man said, "Shall we then?" Yugi got up and walked with the him to his lab. He then fixed up her arm and said, "That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off." Yugi corrected, "Three times" The old man said, "Your mine you know! I made you! With my own hands." Yugi said, "You can make other creations! I'm restless. I can't help it." The old man replied to yugi, "It's a fase little one. It'll pass, we just have to be patient." Yugi responded, "But I don't want to be _Patient_."

Yami walked along in the woods and his pet barked. Yami replied in a depressed mood, "No, zero. Not now. I'm not in the mood." Zero came closer to Yami and he gave up saying, "All right, Here you go boy!" He tore off a branch and threw it. Yami kept wealking and after zero got the stick, he followed Yami.

* * *

Me: So~ Yami obviously is going well as his character. Yugi seems to be somewhat comming along too. It's gonne be a differant ending than the movie. Beware. I plan on making much more. Like.. an addition to the movie and slight edit. Enjoy!

Ryou: Well, I hoope it goes well, Val!


End file.
